Pieśń syreny
Poczwar |następny = Groźba mantikory}} 20. odcinek serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów. Zarys fabuły Przesiadując na blogu Brygady Detektywów, Velma otrzymuje wiadomość od Anonima z informacją o tajemniczym zaginięciu kutra przy Cyplu Umarlaka. Wybrawszy się w samotną podróż na morze Velma spotyka... syrenę. Fabuła Morze przy Kryształowym Zdroju nie obfituje w ryby, nad czym ubolewa brat Szypra Sheltona, który jest rybakiem. Aby więc w końcu coś złowić, on i jego pomocnik płyną na Cypel Umarlaka. Krążą pogłoski, że tamte okolice są nawiedzone, lecz nic nie zdoła przestraszyć wilka morskiego! Tam sieci wypełniają się rybami aż po brzegi! Jednak nagle pęka lina, a sieć pełna tych morskich żyjątek spada do wody. Na statek wpadają niezapowiedziani goście - cztery Rybotwory. Fred Jones Junior i Daphne spędzają czas w Muzeum Strachów, Kudłaty i Scooby jedzą w Krwistym Steku, a Velma siedzi w domu samotnie prowadząc bloga. Nudzi jej się. Nagle dostaje anonimową wiadomość o tajemniczym zniknięciu łodzi przy Cyplu Umarlaka. Velma postanawia zgłębić tę sprawę z brygadą, ale że nikt nie pała chęcią do zrobienia tego, dziewczyna wybiera się na morze sama. W luksusowej łodzi taty Daphne Velma przebija się przez gęstą mgłę. Nagle słyszy tajemniczy śpiew. Wtem zobaczyła... syrenę! To tajemnicze stworzenie bardzo wiele wie o Velmie. Przedstawiła się jako Amy. Logiczny umysł Velmy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Amy powiedziała, że musi uciekać, i doradziła Velmie, by też uciekała. Na koniec powiedziała: "Jestem Ci przyjaciółką!". Velma wróciła za stery, jednak nie mogła odpalić, gdy nagle zobaczyła za sobą dziwnego stwora. Wtedy ruszyła jak z kopyta, a potwór wypadł z łodzi. Następny wskoczył na przednią szybę niszcząc ją, ale też wypadł. Przerażona Velma wcisnęła gaz do dechy, zostawiając za sobą w wodzie cztery Rybotwory. Następnego dnia w vanie Velma opowiada całą historię przyjaciołom. Ci decydują się pojechać do Szypra Sheltona, który może coś wiedzieć na ten temat. Niestety stary rybak uważa, że dzieciaki zwariowały. Jednak gdy pojechały, został zaatakowany przez Rybotwory. Velma znów bloguje, kiedy to ktoś puka w okno jej pokoju. To Amy! Zdołała się przyczołgać z morza aż tu, ale nie było to łatwe. Velma napisała na blogu, że kończy bo wpadła do niej kumpela. Amy opowiada Velmie, że Szypra porwały Rybotwory, i że wskaże detektywom drogę do platformy wiertniczej na Cyplu Umarlaka. Uradowana Velma już chciała dzwonić do przyjaciół, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. To mama, która mówi, że przyszła poznać kumpelę córki. Velma zamknęła się i prędko posadziła Amy w łazience, w wannie. Dziewczyna tylko wchodzi do pokoju, a mama już wbija. Rozgląda się uważnie. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli hałas dobiegający z łazienki. Angie otworzyła drzwi, jednak było pusto, więc sobie poszła. Velma zauważyła, że okno jest otwarte. Detektywi zebrali się w stacji K-Upiór. Fred potwierdza, że Szypra nie można nigdzie znaleźć. Angela zauważa, że platforma wiertnicza przy Cyplu Umarlaka jest własnością Destroido. Chcieli tam kiedyś robić odwierty, ale jakiś naukowiec zamknął im interes. Mówi, że choć nie żyje w miasteczku dość długo, to zawsze interesowały ją różne sprawy, a o tej pisały wszystkie gazety. Kudłaty znajduje w prasie codziennej, że następnego dnia Destorido ma konferencję prasową. Przed fabryką zebrały się tłumy dziennikarzy. Właściciel firmy, Ed Maszyna reklamuje nowy produkt firmy. Po skończonej konferencji, Kudłaty i Scooby rzucają się do darmowych próbek, a reszta pyta się Eda o pozwolenie na wejście na platformę wiertniczą. Ów facet odmawia i odchodzi. Wtedy nadchodzi... Ernesto ze swym protestem. Wita się z Daphne i wraca do walki. Velmę natomiast nie interesuje słowo szefa i wraz z przyjaciółmi idzie przygotować się na wyprawę na platformę. Detektywi dopłynęli do platformy wiertniczej łódką taty Daphne, jednak nie znaleźli nic ciekawego. Gdy stwierdzili, że pora wracać, zaatakowały i obezwładniły ich Rybotwory. Brygada ocknęła się dopiero, gdy wisiała związana przy barierkach platformy. Obok nich byli dwaj Szyprowie i pomocnik jednego z nich oraz starszy pan. Był do Dr Spike Cavanaugh. Pracował w Destroido i to on zamknął drodze drogę do odwiertu. Miesiąc temu porwały go Rybotwory. I o nich to była mowa, kiedy wiertło zaczęło pracować. Doktor powiedział, że trzeba wyłączyć wiertło, tyle że wyłącznik był na wiertle. Wtem z pomocą przyszła... Amy! Weszła po drabinie na platformę i uwolniła przyjaciół. Jednak zniszczyła sobie ogon i nie mogła płynąć do wiertła. Dlatego też Kudłaty i Scooby do niego popłynęli. Gdy je wyłączyli, zostali zauważeni przez morskie stwory. Weszli na platformę, a za nimi Rybotwory. Wściekłe nawet nie zauważyły momentu, w którym wpadł w sieć. Pora demaskacji. Rybotwory to... ekolodzy z Ernestem na czele! Powód był prosty - zarobek. Trudno było się utrzymać będąc ekologiem. Potwory w sieci i wszyscy, którzy byli obecni na platformie, wsiedli w łódź. Na brzegu, przy Kajucie pod Małżem czekała już policja. Wzięła opryszków, a Velma zauważyła, że... Amy ma nogi i całuje się z doktorem! Zdziwiona pyta się o co biega. Wtedy Amy ściągnęła górną część kostiumu. To była normalna kobieta! Przedstawiła się jako Amy Cavanaugh, żona Spike'a. Kiedy jej męża porwały Rybotwory, kobieta zadzwoniła na policję, ale ją wyśmiano. Musiała skołować kogoś, kto by jej pomógł. Napisała więc do brygady z prośbą o pomoc, a ci pomogli. Bardzo im podziękowała i pochwaliła bloga Velmy, przeprosiła za okłamanie detektywów. Velma powiedziała, że podziękowania należą się też Angeli, która wiedziała o sprawie ze starych gazet. Zdziwiona Amy powiedziała, że Destroido zatuszowało całą sprawę, i że gazety nic o niej nie pisały. Angela coś sprawdzała w swojej stacji radiowej, gdy nagle od tyłu podeszła do niej Velma. DJ-ka wystraszyła się i spytała o powód wizyty. Velma mówi, że chce wiedzieć prawdę. Angela pomogła detektywom przy sprawie tajemniczego dworu i przy tej zagadce. Ona wie różne rzeczy i ma różne rzeczy, które nie są drobiazgami. I końcem końców Velma doszła do tego, że Angela Dynamit to nie są prawdziwe imię i nazwisko DJ-ki, która tak naprawdę jest... Cassidy Williams! Postacie *Scooby-Doo - Ryszard Olesiński *Kudłaty Rogers - Jacek Bończyk *Daphne Blake - Beata Jankowska-Tzimas *Velma Dinkley - Agata Gawrońska-Bauman *Fred Jones Junior - Jacek Kopczyński *Rybotwory - nikt nie udzielił głosu. *Amy - Brygida Turowska *Angie Dinkley - Anna Apostolakis *Szyper Shelton - Jan Kulczycki *Rybak Szyper Shelton - Andrzej Blumenfeld *Ernesto - Marcin Mroziński *Dr Spike Cavanaugh - Aleksander Mikołajczak *Amy Cavanaugh - Brygida Turowska *Angela Dynamit - Anna Gajewska *Fred Jones Senior - Wojciech Paszkowski *Szeryf Bronson Stone - Adam Bauman *Kelnerka w Krwistym Steku - Monika Wierzbicka *Pomocnik rybaka Sheltona - dodaj, jeśli wiesz. Ciekawostki *Na początku odcinka Daphne i Fred oglądają figury w muzeum woskowym. Stoi tam figura Flim-Flama, jednak Fred nie zna go, ponieważ twierdzi, że był wtedy na obozie (jednak serial Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów to alternatywna rzeczywistość, więc nie jest to możliwe). Daphne wspomina, że dostał dożywocie. Para widzi też statuę Scrappy'ego, jednak Fred bierze Daph i wspomina, że mieli o nim już nigdy nie rozmawiać. *Kudłaty na blogu Brygady Detektywów opublikował wiadomość o treści: "Maybe you can recommend a good pizzeria that serves all you can eat with ham, pineapple, anchovies, olives, tuna and frosting... (Może możecie polecić dobrą pizzerię, która serwuje wszystko co możesz zjeść z szynką, ananasem, sardelą, oliwkami, tuńczykiem i lukrem...)". Dostał jedną odpowiedź od osoby ze zdjęciem profilowym Fantomasa, która opublikowała wiadomość: "I know where you can't get good pizza... IN PRISON! YOU DANG KIDS!! (Wiem, gdzie nie znajdziecie dobrej pizzy... W WIĘZIENIU! JESTEŚCIE ######## SMYKI!!". Użytkownik użył słowa uznawanego (przez niektórych) za przekleństwo. Warto też dodać, że potwór był wspomniany kilka odcinków wcześniej, w odcinku Legenda Alicji Maj.n Galeria PieśńSyreny Rybotwory.png|Rybotwory PieśńSyreny BlogBrygadyDetektywów.png|Blog Brygady Detektywów. amy.png|Amy jako syrena na linie.jpg amy2.png en:The Siren's Song Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Brygady Detektywów